


The Trouble with Whiskey

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: **ON HOLD** (AU — S13) Duffy's only been back two minutes and she's already managed to convince Charlie to attend the housewarming party. The one small problem? Charlie's got a face like a slapped arse.. [Will contain sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie hated parties with a passion and had been adamant he wasn’t attending but Duffy had the art of persuasive when she wanted something. 

It was why he’d ended up at the party, surrounded by people decades younger than him. He sighed, he’d rather be at home in an empty flat right about now. 

“Here.” Duffy’s voice broke through his thoughts as she held out a bottle of whiskey towards him. He smiled as he took the bottle, unscrewed the lid and took a large mouthful. 

“You ought to lighten up.” She told him, she thought this party would be good for him but he’d had a face like a slapped arse for the majority of the night.

“This isn’t really my kind of scene, Duffy.” He mumbled in response. 

“I thought you’d love a good party. A chance to let your hair down.”

Charlie didn’t verbally reply and instead just took another gulp of whiskey. His eyes looked around the room, falling upon various couples who were playing tonsil tennis and whose hands were wandering. He sighed. Duffy watched him closely, what  was  his problem? Spotting his gaze wander to the various couples in the room, she smirked. Bingo!

“Your jealous.”

“What?” He frowned, “what are you talking about?”

“You’re jealous.” She smirked and poked his chest with her finger, “Because these are getting a bit and you, Charlie Fairhead, are not.”

A soft giggle radiated from Duffy’s direction and she gently rested her forehead against his chest for a second. 

“Duffy! Ssh!” His cheeks blushed a deep red colour. She looked up to meet his gaze and continued to giggle. “Keep your voice down!”

“Oh come on, it’s hardly a secret you’re not sexually active.” She giggled a little louder, “well unless you use call girls but I didn’t think that was your style. Then again, you’ve always been full of surprises Charlie.” 

She held her hand out for the bottle of whiskey, despite the fact she didn’t really like the stuff. 

“You don’t even like whiskey.” He remarked as he handed the bottle towards her. She shrugged, “it’s alcohol, it’ll do.”

She necked back the whiskey and proceeded to cough at the bitter taste. Urgh, she could never understand why anyone would drink this stuff. It was vile! Charlie rubbed her back as she coughed and she handed Charlie the bottle back.

“That’s disgusting!”

“Told you, you didn’t like it.” There was a hint of  _“I told you so”_ in his voice and Duffy playfully pushed Charlie.

“Alright smart arse.” She rolled her eyes and coughed again. Duffy placed her hand on Charlie’s arm and dragged him down the hall and towards the kitchen. 

“Oh shit,” she murmured, “I feel sick.” She declared as she picked up a glass from the draining board, filled it with water and sipped it slowly. “I’m too old to drink.”

Charlie began to laugh but was soon silenced by the glare he received from Duffy. He made a gesture of zipping his mouth close but still couldn’t help smirking. He placed the bottle on the side.

“I—“ She hiccuped, “oops.” She giggled again. Drunken giggles were the cutest from Duffy, Charlie thought as he stepped closer to her. 

Duffy watched as Charlie closed the gap between them, her breathing quickening in anticipation. She swallowed nervously as Charlie’s fingertips caressed her cheek. 

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered, his thumb running over her lower lip. 

Part of Duffy wanted to decline. Charlie kissing her here could start some form of gossip, especially if someone walked in. However the drunk, not completely sober part of Duffy wanted Charlie to kiss her. It had been too long since their lips had connected.

Her gaze met Charlie’s and she nodded, moving her body closer to his. Charlie pulled her closer and without another word, crashed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes tightly as the kiss heated up in passion, Charlie’s tongue running along Duffy’s bottom lip seeking entrance. 

She pulled away with a drunk giggle, her hand toying with the end of Charlie’s hair.

“That was.. erm, yes.” Duffy’s cheeks turned a bright scarlet colour and Charlie laughed softly. It had been a while since him and Duffy had kissed, never mind full on made out in the kitchen at a party.

Stepping back, Charlie created a bit of distance between him and Duffy, mindful of their surroundings. He picked up the whiskey bottle that he’d put down and took a large mouthful. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them before Charlie asked;

“Do you— want to come back to mine?”

Duffy shook her head and laughed gently, “Nope. I want a dance.”

She grabbed his free hand and pulled him back into the direction of the living room. “And I want to dance with you, Charlie Boy.”

Charlie groaned as she dragged him into the lounge and through the crowd, the half empty bottle of whiskey still in his clutch. 

“Will you dance?” She pouted. She stepped towards him and whispered in his ear, “If you dance with me, I promise I’ll do _anything_ in return.” She emphasised the anything, hoping he’d understand what she meant. Charlie closed his eyes for a second. Dammit, this was harder than he anticipated, she had the ability to get _right _ _under his skin._


	2. Chapter 2

Duffy began to dance to the music, though it wasn’t necessarily the kind of music she listened too. She found herself laughing at Charlie who remained stood on the spot. 

“I’m not dancing Duffy!” He protested with a mumble.

“You grumpy, old, man!” She began to tease him relentlessly. 

“Urgh, I want to go home!” He complained.

“You sound like a child, Charlie.” 

“This isn’t my scene, Duffy.” He told her as he took another mouthful of whiskey. She shook her head fondly, 

“What’s wrong? Worried you won’t keep up?” She smirked, “or won’t keep  _that up_ ?” She playfully winked as she moved closer to him, grabbed the bottle from him and necked a large amount back.

Charlie watched her closely. She wasn’t the most confident woman but after a drink, she seemed to develop confidence and come out of her shell and Charlie found it sexy as hell. Realising Charlie was watching her, Duffy’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red. 

“Stop watching me!”

“Why?” He asked with a chuckle, loving the fact she got so flustered. 

She rolled her eyes playfully, “because I said so.” 

She folded her arms across her chest and watched as Charlie’s attention was soon drawn to her breasts. Leaving him to stare for a minute or two, she gently moved her hand under Charlie’s chin to lift Charlie’s head up and said;

“Eyes are up here.”

Charlie realising he’d been busted for perving over his best friends breasts, just grinned.

“Busted.” He chuckled and then shrugged, “they’re nice breasts. I miss them.”

“Ssh!!” She nervously glanced around them to make sure nobody had heard his comment. Fortunately, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and Charlie’s comment wasn’t heard by anyone.

“What’s wrong? Worried people might hear?” He asked. 

“Yes! I’m married!” She hissed. “And so are you!”

“That didn’t stop you, ten minutes ago.” Charlie answered back with a hint of cockiness. 

“You always have to ruin it, don’t you?!” She replied before turning around and walking away, heading to the kitchen for another drink.

Sunny, Tina and Chloe all saw the exchange of words between Duffy and Charlie and all just looked at each other for a moment. There had been a lot of rumours ever since the wedding over Charlie’s close relationship with Duffy but no one took any notice of rumours, did they? 

“Are those two—“ Sunny asked first, making a rude gesture with his hands that indicated intercourse. 

“Ew no, don’t be daft! They’re old.”Tina shuddered, “like thinking about your parents doing it.”

“They’re also married.” Sam interjected, “you are talking about Duffy and Charlie, right?”

“Yeah, don’t you think they’re too close to be the whole, “just friends” stuff?” Tina asked and the other three shrugged. 

“Maybe she’s his mistress?” Chloe took a sip of her wine, “Didn’t someone say Eve caught them getting close at his wedding?”

“Maybe. It’s not really our business though, is it?” Tina reminded them.

“It’s gossip.” Chloe giggled softly as she finished her wine. “Sunny? Sam? Why don’t one of you go and ask Charlie?” 

Sam laughed, “And say what? Oh excuse me Charlie, are the rumours true? Are you and Duffy having sex?”

They began to laugh, “actually on second thoughts, don’t.” Chloe said as she looked at the bottom of her wine glass. “Anyone else want another drink?” Getting a reply that the group did indeed want another drink, Chloe along with Tina left the lounge and headed to the kitchen to top up their glasses and get the lads some more beer.

As Tina and Chloe entered the kitchen, they spotted Duffy over in the corner with a bottle of red wine. She had no fucks left to give and was quite happily drinking the wine out of the bottle. She looked up when she heard movement and chatter and smiled softly.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” 

There was a slight awkwardness in the air as Chloe and Tina attempted to locate the beers and another bottle of wine to share. Duffy watched the two girls and took a healthy gulp of wine. 

“You alright?” Tina asked and Duffy nodded. 

“Quite a lovers tiff you and Charlie have just had.” Chloe blurted out before receiving an elbow in the ribs from Tina.

“I ap—“ Tina was about to apologise on behalf of Chloe when Duffy took another large mouthful of wine and slid the bottle towards the girls, jumping down from the counter she was sat upon.

“You don’t know the half of it.” She muttered drunkenly and wobbled off down the hall. Chloe and Tina glanced at each other.

“Did she just say—-“

“No don’t be ridiculous!” Tina replied and grabbed the two bottles of wine she’d been able to find. 

“Oh my God!”

“Chloe, be quiet!!” Tina warned and Chloe pretended to zip her lips. 

“You heard her the same as me though!” Chloe protested after a couple of seconds silence. 

“I didn’t hear anything.”

“Tina!”

“What?” Tina shook her head, “we really shouldn’t get involved in their private life. It isn’t fair on any of them.” 

“You’re such a spoilt sport.” 

“Yeah? And you can be such a cow when you want to be!” 

Tina walked off, not wanting to entertain the idea any longer. She returned to the lounge, gave both bottles of wine to the lads and went off to find either Duffy or Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

Duffy was searching for her coat and sighing loudly when she couldn’t find it. She could’ve sworn she’d left it on the rack when she arrived. Fuck it, she thought as she stumbled to the front door and opened it. Stepping into the fresh air, she shivered and folded her arms across her chest. 

She wasn’t a fan of the dark. She wouldn’t say she was scared of it but right now, being drunk and vulnerable she was terrified. She sat down on the step, frozen to the spot and unable to take another step forward. She couldn’t even return to the house, that’s how petrified she was feeling. Her chest suddenly feeling painfully tight. Oh shit, not a panic attack.  Please, not a panic attack right now .... she silently begged herself, the overwhelming urge to throw up, sliding from her stomach and twisting its way around her core.

“There you are, found you.” 

Although it was a familiar and friendly voice, (and one she desperately needed to hear right now) she still told them to go away, but not as politely.

Charlie frowned and draped her jacket around her shoulders and sat down beside her, concerned to find her breathing slightly laboured. 

“Duffy?”

“Go away!” She told him again ,  slightly nicer this time round. 

“No.” He touched her arm gently and she shrieked a little, moving her arm away from his touch and reach. 

“Duffy it’s me, Charlie.”

He watched as she began to hyperventilate, her chest raising and falling rapidly, the slight tremor in her body as she shook. In his drunken haze, it took Charlie a couple of minutes to realise that Duffy was having a panic attack and he moved to crouch in front of her, his fingertips lightly touching her cheeks.

“You’re safe ok? Just me and you.”

He continued to talk to her, hoping his voice might be enough to bring her out of whatever nightmare she was experiencing. It took longer than he’d prefer but eventually Duffy’s breathing returned to a normal pace and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s ok.” He whispered as Charlie’s hand rubbed up and down her back attempting to reassure her. They stayed like that for ages, the party beginning to disperse and climb over them. Duffy’s fingertips ran up and down the back of Charlie’s neck which caused him to get goosebumps all over his body.

“Back to mine?” He whispered.

There was a nod and Duffy lifted her head up from his shoulder. She refused to meet his eye though, ashamed and embarrassed of her drunken behaviour. Her panic attacks were supposed to be under control! Charlie gently lifted her head, met her gaze and told her gently, “don’t be embarrassed please.”

She nodded and then looked down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers in her lap. Charlie stood up and held out his hand for her. Duffy briefly hesitated before she put her hand in Charlie’s and stood up.

The walk back (well, say walk. It was more of a drunken stumble) was quiet. Neither of them spoke to each other but their hands were entwined together, giving Duffy a little bit of comfort. Charlie’s mind was full of questions but questions he wasn’t so sure he’d receive the answers too. Not only that, he wasn’t sure on how to ask them either. How long had she been having panic attacks? Was that the first? What was the trigger? Had anything happened? He was probably overthinking things but he couldn’t help himself where Duffy was concerned. He always did worry about her, more than he’d like to admit he did.

Reaching his flat, Charlie took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. Once they were inside, Charlie removed his coat and hung it up, leaving his keys on the side.

“Tea?” 

“Please.” Duffy removed her jacket and lent against the wall as she attempted to remove her boots. There was again, a comfortable silence between the two of them. Charlie switched on the kettle once it was full and lent against the worktop. Duffy lent against the door and smiled.

“I’m sorry for telling you to fuck off earlier.” 

He smiled, “it’s fine, it was that redhead temper of yours coming through.”

Duffy blushed as she looked down at the floor. She didn’t know why but suddenly she felt so unsure of herself.  So — afraid of making the next move even though it was what she wanted. She wanted Charlie to hold her in his arms and make love to her, show her what she deserved. 

He stepped towards her, once again his fingertips against her cheek. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, the concern and worry evident in his voice. 

She shook her head, “Nothing.”

“There’s something.” It had taken Charlie years to read her like a book but now he was an expert. He knew when there was something on her mind and bothering her.

“You’ll think I’m being silly.” She said quietly in a voice that sounded much younger than her years.

“Maybe,” he teased lightly, “or maybe I’ll take you seriously?”

Duffy exhaled and took a few minutes to weigh up the pros and cons of talking to Charlie.

“It.... doesn’t matter.” She sighed and smiled sadly at Charlie. She wasn’t sure she could say it.

“No go on.” He encouraged her gently and eventually, she blurted out.

“I want you to make love to me.”

Charlie’s silence made Duffy feel like she’d misread the situation and she moved away from him. 

“I should’ve known this was—“ she turned, to grab her coat and leave when Charlie’s hand against her wrist stopped her completely in her tracks.

“You didn’t give me chance to answer.”

“Your silence answered for you.”

“You caught me by surprise that’s all,” Charlie pulled Duffy towards him and captured her lips with his. “I’d love the opportunity to make love to you. I’ve missed you, I’ve missed us.”

She smiled shyly against his lips before deepening the kiss. His tongue ran along her lower lip, desperate to seek entrance. She parted her lips and gently sucked on Charlie’s tongue as it sought its way into her mouth

Feeling Charlie’s hand grope her bottom, she squealed a little against his lips and then giggled drunkenly. 

“Bed?” He whispered and without  hesitation, she nodded, grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the bedroom.


End file.
